Chuck Versus the Fear of Death
Chuck Versus the Fear of Death is the eighth episode in the fourth season of Chuck, which aired on the 15th of November, 2010. Synopsis Afraid that his latest setback, after his mom used the Portable device on him, is driving a wedge between him and Sarah, Chuck resolves to prove himself by going on a dangerous mission with the overeager Agent Jim Rye (guest star Rob Riggle). Meanwhile, Morgan and Casey scramble as the “Buy Morons” attempt to uncover the true identity of Greta (guest star Summer Glau). Full Plot Main Story After his mom had suppressed the Intersect in Chuck's head with a Portable device, Mary Bartowski and Alexei Volkoff are spotted by Interpol in Istanbul. General Beckman sends CIA agent Sarah Walker after them, but she leaves Colonel Casey with Chuck as Chuck undergoes a month of unsuccessful tests in an attempt to bring back the Intersect. Sarah however later returns with no leads on finding Mary and Volkoff. Agent Jim Rye (Rob Riggle) is brought in to repair the Intersect using various unorthodox methods. His theory is that fear of death will allow Chuck to access the Intersect. Therefore, (after several failed attempts of scaring Chuck) Chuck and Rye are sent on a dangerous mission to Gstaad, Switzerland to acquire an unusual diamond at an auction, being sold by a Belgian named Adelbert de Smet (Richard Chamberlain), which various spies and killers are also planning to purchase. Chuck attempts to purchase the diamond, but he is held at gunpoint to stop bidding. As the buyer waits for his money to be wired in to complete the transaction, Chuck and Rye steal the "diamonds", which are actually fakes made of glass. Each diamond contains microdots encrypted with stolen CIA data. While Chuck and Rye enter a cable car with the Belgian and his henchman, Sarah learns that the microdots contain information identifying Chuck as the Intersect. As she races to save Chuck, Chuck and Rye are ambushed on the cable car while hanging 200 feet from the ground. Chuck falls out of the car and, hanging by his fingers, begs Rye to help him up. Having apparently defeated the Belgian and his men, Rye refuses and pleads with Chuck to flash and pull himself up. While ordering Chuck to be a "real spy" like him, Rye is shot by the Belgian, and he falls to his death. The Belgian pulls Chuck up and captures him. Sarah sets out to find and rescue Chuck, defying General Beckman's orders. While she packs several guns in her bag, Casey and Morgan join her. Meanwhile, the Belgian prepares to torture Chuck for information about the Intersect. Although Chuck reveals that the Intersect is gone, the Belgian reveals that when he talks the torture can end. Buy More Jeff and Lester have noticed the string of new employees, all with the name "Greta". The current one (Summer Glau), a CIA assassin, seemingly disappears from sight and reappears unexpectedly, drawing suspicion from the two. When they begin stalking her, Greta becomes annoyed with them and complains to Morgan, requesting that he stop them from prying, and threatening to take care of them herself if he doesn't. Morgan goes to Casey for help, who initially refuses. But after a talk with Alex, Casey returns to the Buy More, just as Jeff and Lester lure Greta to the storage cage and she begins threatening them. Casey covers with a story that Greta has been stealing, ending the duo's investigation. Greta then packs up, complaining that the operation at the Buy More is too unprofessional and expresses disappointment with Casey. Casey retorts that Team Bartowski is the finest spy team he has ever served on, before sending her on her way. Trivia * The Swiss chalet is called "Bösewicht Berghütte", which is German for "villain chalet". * Guest star Richard Chamberlain originated the role of Jason Bourne, in the 1988 TV movie, The Bourne Identity. * Jeff is seen holding a toothbrush with the handle end sharpened to a point. Such makeshift stabbing instruments are used in prison, and known as shivs. * Chuck references the chorus of a famous Olivia Newton-John song when, in response to Rye's explanation of the tests he's going to run, he responds "Let's get physical." Guest Stars * Rob Riggle as James Rye * Mekenna Melvin as Alex McHugh * Richard Chamberlain as The Belgian * Summer Glau as Greta Deleted scenes The Season 4 DVD contains the following deleted scenes from this episode: * Rye convinces Chuck to go after the Belgium before Sarah can make it to Gstaad. Music *“Zero Zero” by Operator Please *“Perfect Day” by The Constellations *“Towards The Sun” by Alexi Murdoch *“Hiding Place” by Aushua Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes